


When  You're Here

by Shazkowalski



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazkowalski/pseuds/Shazkowalski
Summary: One of two sequels to When You're Gone.This story is a sequel to When You're Gone .





	When  You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

When You're Here

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0cm;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:595.3pt 841.9pt;  
margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt;  
mso-header-margin:35.4pt;  
mso-footer-margin:35.4pt;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

This story is one of two sequels to 'When You're Gone', due to the vast amount of feedback I received I have written two different conclusions, one for each direction. Anyway here goes, none of these characters belong to me etc.

 

This is dedicated to Mary Ann and Sasha.

 

When You're Here

By Sharron Ibbitson

 

 

"Ah constable Fraser, take a seat. When you went missing, Ray took it pretty hard, and well I have some bad news to tell you......." Welsh began. Fraser swallowed deeply and prepared himself for the news, he half anticipated the news, but dreaded it none the less. All colour had drained from the mountie's face.

 

"Go on sir" he prompted.

 

"I went to Ray's apartment the other night, well what I found sickened me. Kowalski was sprawled on the couch covered in blood, he held his hand gun in his limp arm and he was unconscious" Welsh said closing his eyes, trying to dispel the image. "Anyway, I guess you know what my first thought was, and anyway I can tell you he is alive"

 

"Oh thank god!" Fraser exclaimed "So what had happened is Ray all right?" he asked in a rush.

 

"Ray is alive, he is in hospital. From what I could gather from what I've been told. He would have been fine but his landlady is away for a fortnight, so he wasn't found until I arrived there, by which time he had lost a lot of blood. Anyway he's at County, they seem to think that it was a suicide attempt, but by some miracle he didn't manage to hit himself in the head, and got his shoulder instead. Don't ask me why, I don't know, but I'm just glad that it happened"

 

"How is he now?" Fraser questioned after a pause.

 

"Well he is conscious, but very withdrawn. Refuses to see anyone, won't eat. He doesn't know you're okay, the doctor seems to think that he was blaming himself for your apparent demise" Fraser looked distraught.

 

"I going to go and see him" Fraser responded after a moment.

 

"Wait, I'll come with ya" Welsh replied. Together they set off to visit their mutual friend. They arrived a mere twenty minutes later and Welsh lead the way to the room. "Before we go in, no one knows what happened, I've kept it very hush hush, a suicide attempt could be the end of his career, he don't need that, everyone thinks it was an accident, I think some suspect, but no one's gonna say anything. Anyway nothing official is gonna come of it, I'll sign him off on the disability for a few weeks, then desk duty till the shoulder recovers. Until then we just have to help him through emotionally, convince him he's wroth something that sort of thing. That's what the doctor reckons anyway" Welsh continued, for the sake of the his friend and subordinate he was going to do the best he could to help Ray, to get over his demons. Fraser nodded, took a deep breath then he entered the room. His best friend lay sound asleep on the bed, he had a drip going into one arm and a nasal tube to assist him to get oxygen. His shoulder was heavily strapped in bandages and he was very pale. Fraser slowly stepped forward until he just a foot away from the bed, He reached out and gently took Ray's hand into his own, he was a minute between relieved and nervous when ray's eyes gradually flickered open. He squeezed his partner's hand.

 

"Ray, Ray can you hear me?" Fraser asked, and immediately regretted it, when he saw the look of panic and confusion cross Ray's features. Ray's eyes sprung open and he scrambled away from Fraser.

 

"I....I killed you?" he stuttered, pain present in his eyes.

 

"No Ray, I'm fine, I just got lost. I'm okay, you didn't do anything" Fraser reiterated.

 

"I'm not a murderer, I didn't mean to do it. I'm so sorry. I killed Fraser. Fraser's dead" Ray continued to babble, as if in the throws of a nightmare. Fraser held down his thrashing friend, then signalled to Welsh to take over. Once Welsh had hold of Ray, Fraser relinquished his grip and instead gently took hold of Ray by the chin and tipped Ray's head so that he was looking directly in his eyes. There was a pause as Ray just stared at Fraser's face, he then pulled his uninjured hand and touch Fraser's face, trying to ascertain if it was really him. After the moment, the tears began to stream down Ray's face and he pulled Fraser into him. Fraser hesitated, not usually one for close contact, but he knew that Ray needed the reassurance, so he returned the hug. Ray just held him for ages, until the emotional sobs sent Ray into an exhaustion induced slumber.

 

"Why does he keep saying that he killed me?"

 

"To be honest we don't really know, we think heblames himself for the situation you too got into, when you went missing, he assumed you were dead, he didn't say anything but he was consumed by guilt. To be honest you're very lucky to find him still alive" Welsh explained, slightly hurt that Ray didn't feel he could talk to him. 

 

 

The next day Fraser returned in time to see Ray signing his AMA papers.

 

"Ray what are you doing?" he asked

 

"Checking out" Ray replied quietly, not making eye contact, Fraser reached out to help ray with his bag, but ray intercepted it. "I can manage" he said, not wanting any help. He grabbed his own bag and made his way out to the awaiting taxi, Fraser climbed in beside him before he could stop him.

 

"Fraser, what do ya think ya doin'?" Ray asked

 

"I'm going to your apartment with you" he responded.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I don't think you're in a fit state to be aloe" he replied, Ray simply shookhis head and ignored Fraser for the rest of the journey. When they arrived at their destination, ray slipped the driver a handful of bills, then gingerly climbed out of the cab and made his way up to his home, practically ignoring his partner. They slowly climbed the stairs, as Ray lacked the energy for a fast walk. When they had entered the main living quarters Fraser guided Ray directly to the sofa, that was now clear of Ray's life fluid. Ray didn't utter a sound as Fraser pulled his partner's boots off and disappeared to make a cup of tea, handing it to his friend.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray questioned as he felt the silence building up the tension. 

 

"I'm helping my friend" Fraser replied, not missing a beat.

 

"I'm not your friend, I nearly got you killed"

 

"Explain what you mean Ray? How exactly did you get me killed? I'm here, I'm fine and even if I wasn't it wouldn't have been your fault"

 

"How do you get that? I declared us as police officers, I didn't pay attention when you were thrown into the lake, I didn't ring for backup before I dived in the water, and I hesitated before trying to find you, of course it's all my fault"

 

"Ray, ot was your duty to identify us, or it would have been an illegal use of your firearm, you were busy being beaten up when I was thrown in the lake, and I'm glad that you didn't hesitate long enough to phone for backup, and your hesitation can be forgiven seen as how you've only been able to swim for a matter of months. If anyone should be feeling guilty it should be me"

 

"How come?" Ray asked curious.

 

"Well, I should have said something straight away, as soon as I saw the youth pull the weapon. I could also hear them talking about what they were gonna do. I knew, I should have warned you, for that I'm sorry. Also if I could have found a phone, you wouldn't have hurt yourself. Thus proving the theory that I am to blame."

 

"No Frase, it's stupid to blame yourself, you'll get consumed in self loathing, and for what? There was nothing that you could have done, I mean you couldn't have known that we was gonna get jumped, now could ya? I mean you done everything you could, that's nothing to feel guilty about" Ray suddenly stopped himself, "Oh man, I walked right inta that one didn't I?" Ray asked with a true grin that actually reached his eyes.

 

"Yes Ray my friend, you certainly did" Fraser replied with a grin of his own, suddenly the healing process began. 

 

 

It had been two months since the Ray-Fraser incident, and luckily and by some miracle Ray had been passed fit for active duty, mostly, Fraser suspected, due to Welsh's heavy influence. Anyway it was the first time that the duo had been back to the precinct since Fraser going missing, and as soon as they entered the squad room a large crowd gathered around them. Ray was amazed by the number of hugs and kisses from female well-wishers that he received, Fraser grinned at his partner's shocked expression. Just before they set out on duty for the day, members of the team gathered round and Welsh stepped forward.

 

"Well these last three months haven't been easy on us, but especially for Ray they have been extremely traumatic, so I would like you all to give him a round of applause, Ray we are all very glad you are still with us" he continued, his sincerity apparent in his voice. Once the clapping had died down Welsh called for silence. "And while we're all here, Fraser we all chipped in and bought you this" Welsh leaned forward and presented the constable with a rectangular package, Fraser looked puzzled for a moment, then tenderly opened the package to reveal a new cellular phone. "Just in case you ever get lost again, so you can let us know!" Welsh explained, everybody laughed, then went back to work. Welsh walked over to the partners. "Seriously guys, it's good to have you back" he said placing a gentle hand on each man's shoulder and pulling them into a hug. 

 

"It's good to be here sir" Ray replied, sharing a smile with his partner.

 

 

The End

 

 

Many thanks to Sasha for the mobile phone idea, sorry just had to use it, as you were so right!!!


End file.
